Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely adopted in various applications as a new source of lighting. In particular, as a lighting source for places such as streets, courtyards, tunnels, plaza and etc. In general, current LED lighting device assembly includes a lamp post, a lighting frame mounted on the top of the lamp post and a power converter installed therein. The lighting frame includes a housing structure, a LED light source disposed in the housing structure, a cooling mechanism for dissipating the heat generated from the light source and a drive control circuit for power linking between the light source and an electricity source. The power converter converts external alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) and transmits through the drive control circuit to power the light source, thereby achieving illumination.
However, current LED lighting devices link all light sources to a single power converter and the power converter usually has a shorter operating lifetime compared to that of the light sources. In particular, if the lighting device is adopted as a street lamp, the power converter may be easily damaged from lightning strikes. A failed power converter may hinder the flow of electrical current to all the light sources, resulting in a complete breakdown of the entire lighting device. In addition, the follow-up repair and maintenance can be tedious, resulting in an increased cost.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a LED lighting device that is more durable.